Hogwart's Greenery 'Under Attack'
by ShelPenguin
Summary: The morning after Harry and Ron crash the Ford Anglia into the Whomping Willow the Daily Prophet releases an article about the incident. Remus Lupin happens to read that article, and is aghast to see that his old best friends' son flew a car to Hogwarts with his friend! Remus/Harry as guardian/child one shot along with the whole article from the Prophet. Please read and review!
1. Hogwart's Greenery 'Under Attack'

So I have a snow day and was watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. While in the midst of writing something else, Ron and Harry crashed into the Whomping Willow and so this came out.

I always like to think of Remus when I'm writing or reading or watching the movies. Th directors left him out a lot and J.k. never really let him and Harry have a relationship which is why I think I love the two so much. Anyways - here is a story about Remus reading an article that involves Harry.

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Hogwart's Greenery 'Under Attack'**

Remus yawned as he got to the bottom landing of his flat. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and then moved one back to itch his scalp. He's feeling better from the last full-moon now, but could still do with some sleep. Luckily, his shift at the library he works for has changed so he gets to go in after an early breakfast. Albert, the owner, knows of Remus's condition and allows him to switch around his schedule when he needs to. Albert also lets Remus tutor children, magical and muggles, for extra money.

He made his way to the front door, bending down and picking up the Daily Prophet that had been dropped off earlier. Remus carried the paper to the kitchen and set it down on the table. It rolled open but Remus ignored it, going about the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

Once I had a few pieces of toast and a big cup of coffee, I sat down leisurely in the chair with the Prophet in front of it. I slid the top add over so that I could see the front page.

**"Hogwart's Greenery 'Under Attack'"**

"What the -?" Remus half snorted, leaning forward to look closer at the page.

Under the bold title was a large picture of the Whomping Willow on the Hogwart's ground. It was swaying in the breeze, but not as easily as it usually did. The tree seemed to be more jerky than usual and a clump of branches were missing from the side, others around it were broken. Remus knew the tree well enough to notice these things.

The tree was actually put on the grounds for Remus. The year that Fenrir Greyback attacked Remus, Dumbledore purchased the the Whomping Willow and planted it. By the time that Remus arrived at the castle, it was large enough for Remus to enter on full-moons.

He began to read the article that came after the picture. It was short, but it must be interesting if it made the front page.

_Late yesterday evening [September 1, 1992], the famous Whomping Willow that lives on Hogwart's yard was hit by a flying car. _What? Remus thought to himself, laughing out loud. He wasn't laughing at the tree being injured, of course, but at the absurdity of a flying car being on the school grounds. What the bloody hell did it come from?

_"The tree as been treated and is now healing. It has been very violent since last night but it should resume it's natural behavior once it is mended," says Beatrice Woulby, a naturalist who traveled to the school grounds in order to assess the damage._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall was questioned about the events when reporters showed up on the ground. A blue Ford Anglia was earlier seen that day at King's Cross Station, flying. It disappeared after a short number of minutes, but was still spotted by several muggles. Those muggles were subsequently taken to the Ministry of Magic and their memories of the incident were erased. _Remus shook his head at this. First off - how stupid do you have to be to fly a car in muggle London? Obviously it has an invisibility charm so why didn't they use that from the gecko?

_"Two students flew from King's Cross Station to the school. They missed the train and were unaware of what would happen because of it. They now know that we would have eventually taken head count and located them. They are both serving lengthy detentions." _Remus shrugged to himself as he continued to read this out loud. It makes sense that the students didn't know what would happen, but it is kind of ridiculous that they automatically resorted to flying a bewitched car across country. Awesome, but ridiculous - something that James and Sirius would love, Remus thought to himself.

_When pressed further, she reluctantly said that the two students are both second year Gryffindors, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. _Remus paused, the breath catching in his throat. It became uneven, but he forced himself to go on. Harry has been in the papers a could of times since beginning Hogwarts, once when supply shopping with Hagrid and the other at the end of last term when he got in a lot of trouble. _Arthur Weasley, an employee in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, is the father of Ron Weasley - he has not said anything on the subject matter, but is a part of the team that is cleaning up the mess surrounding the flying car. _

_Harry Potter, The Boy Who Live, of course, _Remus unconsciously grimaced at the title, as he always did. _is said to be close with the Weasley family. _Why is that name so familliar? Do I know them? Are they good people? I need to look them up. _He traveled with the family to King's Cross and missed the train with Ron. The two are both uninjured from the incident _Good. _and are said to be, "Avoiding the topic" with their fellow students. _

Remus sat back in his chair, breathless. He stared down at the prophet, aghast at what he had read. He kept his distance from Harry for very obvious reasons. Dumbledore had told Remus the basics on why Harry lived with Lily's family, and Remus was a little uncomfortable with the idea of Harry living with a werewolf. All he wanted was to know James' and Lily's son.

The problem is - every time Remus hears about Harry, other than from Hagrid, it's negative. Or, figuratively, he's in "trouble". The rare articles pieced with Hagrid's letters, Remus can tell that Harry gets in trouble often, but not on purpose. The knack for trouble is from James, of course, and Remus suddenly chuckled to himself as memories rushed to his mind, his eyes watering a little bit. The fact that he doesn't look for trouble and that he is "avoiding the topic" with his peers proves that he is Lily's son.

Remus can't tell if Harry's more like James or Lily, but in whole he doesn't really care. He's just happy that Harry is alive and well.

* * *

Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think about it!


	2. Article

So this is just the article in whole, with no interruptions. I wrote it first to make it easier on myself and I figured this might make it easier on you too if you're interested. I assume the Prophet does these things considering they have several gossip magazines as well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and think this is realistic!

* * *

**Hogwart's Greenery 'Under Attack'**

Late yesterday evening [September 1, 1992], the famous Whomping Willow that lives on Hogwart's yard was hit by a flying car.

"The tree has been treated and is now healing. It has been very violent since last night but it should resume its natural behavior once it is mended," says Beatrice Woulby, a naturalist who traveled to the school grounds in order to assess the damage.

Professor Minerva McGonagall was questioned about the events when reporters showed up on the ground. A blue Ford Anglia was earlier seen that day at King's Cross Station, flying. It disappeared after a short number of minutes, but was still spotted by several muggles. Those muggles were subsequently taken to the Ministry of Magic and their memories of the incident were erased.

"Two students flew from King's Cross Station to the school. They missed the train and were unaware of what would happen because of it. They now know that we would have eventually taken head count and located them. They are both serving lengthy detentions."

When pressed further, she reluctantly said that the two students are both second year Gryffindors, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Arthur Weasley, an employee in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, is the father of Ron Weasley - he has not said anything on the subject matter, but is a part of the team that is cleaning up the mess surrounding the flying car.

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Live, of course, is said to be close with the Weasley family. He traveled with the family to King's Cross and missed the train with Ron. The two are both uninjured from the incident and are said to be, "Avoiding the topic" with their fellow students.


End file.
